Dulce Angel Mio
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: SLASH ¿Alguna vez has amado y te han traicionado? Una miserable vida ha sido condenado a vivir al lado del ser que ama, torturado por su mente y por su realidad... Un alma rota y una vida devastada TERMINADA reviews!
1. Mi Adiós

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje de Harry Potter que se escriba me pertenece, todo lo hago por pura diversión a mi sano juicio...

Esta historia la escribí de noche, como a eso de las 12 y termine a las 2 de la mañana, así que si les parece muy cruda, o triste o lo que sea, no me culpen... Estaba algo deprimida. Otra cosa, si quieren pueden aplicar la pareja que quieran y la persona que quieran, esta basada en una pareja en especial y un tercero, pero como no lo explico, decidí que sería mejor que su criterio eligiera a quien poner en esos tres lugares muy a su gusto, y bueno, hay escrito una segundo capitulo, pero es solo donde explico a quienes me imaginé yo y que paso después, que pudo significar esto, el porque de todo esto, solo eso, si quieren que lo suba, lo subo, si prefieren que lo deje así, lo dejo así. Ustedes eligen. Espero que disfruten el Fict con los personajes que más le gusten!!! Gracias por su atención.... Y Reviews por favor, son mi sueldo!!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD. Ah!! Se me olvidaba, si gustan pueden escuchar la canción "Es Hora de Marchar" de Mago de Oz, como que le queda... ¬¬U

Ahora, después de este breve discurso, ¡¡¡¡¡a la historia!!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DULCE ANGEL MIO**

_Señores, esto no es más que una triste prueba de que la felicidad no llega a todos por igual. Esto, señores, es mi vida, todo yo, no es imaginación, es mi realidad... Una realidad que no espero entiendan... Una realidad con la que jamás espere encontrarme y ahora, me arrepiento de la única manera que puedo escapar de ella, pero que tanto necesito..._

_La tristeza, la crueldad, la decepción, todo, absolutamente todo, me conlleva al mismo lugar, mi mente. Un libro que jamás debí abrir, jamás debí mostrar, pero mi loca idea de cambiar me llevo a esto, a mi desesperación, a mi encierro, a mi muerte._

_Yo, simplemente, quise que todos vieran, que todos conocieran al hombre que siempre fui: Al hombre que se le negó lo más hermoso de este mundo; al hombre al que se le negó una infancia de inocencia, juegos, risas, ilusiones; al hombre al que se le negó su libertad; al hombre al que se le negó amar; al hombre, al que negó su propia familia; al hombre al que se le negó vivir en paz; un hombre que quiso amar, ser amado, dichoso... ser feliz...._

_Intente que todos vieran que mi frialdad y mi soledad tenían un nombre: "mi familia". Aquella que jamás admitió quien era yo; que me trataron como un insecto que escapa de un veneno mortal; que se negaron a darme l que un niño pide, que lo amaran._

_Si, mi sueño fue estúpido, y ahora estoy aquí sin más ni más. Perdido en mi mente, en mis confusiones, en mi insulsa idea de serle fiel a algo que nunca existió, a algo que pensé, había tenido, y tal esperanza se va como el agua de mis manos, como la sangre que baña mis manos en cada enfrentamiento._

_Ya no soportaba el verle ahí, batalla tras batalla, llenar sus manos, su piel, impregnarse de ese olor a muerte; verle regresar cubierto de ese escarlatino líquido. Y mi tonta idea me llevo a esto, una tonta idea que creció en mí al verle mirándome después de cada batalla, como asegurándose que estaba allí, que seguía con vida para luego, verle partir sin decir nada. Quizás solo era mi imaginación en aquel entonces, pero me encantaba que hicieras eso._

_Batalla tras batalla llegabas a la enfermería, pareciese que también se hubiera convertido en tu lugar favorito, siempre terminabas ahí, al igual que yo. Me encantaba la idea de que si yo salía lastimado pasaría junto a ti la noche, algo que mi imaginación había recreado en mis tardes libre, cuando mi mente divagaba y terminaba siempre en ti, en lo mismo, juntos..._

_Tu detenías el incansable paseo de mi mente taciturna. Tú me enseñaste, sin querer hacerlo, a vivir en un sueño que jamás conocí, que espere, anhele conocerlo, jamás imagine que fuera por ti, pero fue mejor así. Porque vivía en tu mundo, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa. Creaste un mundo donde yo era feliz cuando me mirabas y cuando sabía que te preocupabas por mí. Un mundo yo conocí las maravillas de un enamorado. Viví siempre en este mundo mientras tú estuviste a mi lado pero... todo termino un 19 de Julio, hace una año... Un asqueroso año._

_Aún no entiendo, no logro explicarme, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tú precisamente? ¿Por qué él? Aquel que te hizo la vida imposible cada año, desde que llegaste, desde antes. No logro explicarme ¿cómo fue eso a suceder? Yo te amaba, te amaba y te amo aún, a pesar de todo, guardo en mi la absurda idea de que vuelvas a mi lado, como era antes, pelea tras pelea, donde yo me imaginaba que me amabas desde hace tiempo y que como hoy lo rememoro, pero te fuiste al igual que mi ilusión, mas allá de donde van todos los sueños, lejos, muy lejos. Aún guardo mi abstracta idea de que vuelvas a mi lado para siempre. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué te ofreció él que yo no te diera? Me he preguntado y siempre me respondo lo mismo: Le dio lo que siempre anheló y tú, todo lo que le diste, fue tu inmensa amargura. Eso no es algo que él quisiera ¿sabes?_

_Mi tonta idea de serle fiel, mi absurdo deseo de estar con él. Mi amor ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Yo estaba dispuesto a decirte cuanto te amaba, a decirte todo lo que en esa noche me embargaba, los sentimientos que me afloraban cada vez que te veía, que percibía tu aroma, pero jamás imagine verte con él. Las rosas que llevaba para nuestro encuentro, aquellas que cultive yo mismo con la esperanza de que un día las tuvieras en tus manos y yo, te tuviera en mis brazos, las arroje al lago sin piedad. Verte ahí, frente a él, besándose con tanta ternura, me lleno de rabia, me enfureció. Yo... **¡YO! ¡YO TE HABÍA CITADO EN ESE LUGAR! Y TÚ ACEPTASTE Y TE ENCUENTRO CON ÉL, CON EL SER MÁS REPUGNANTE, BESÁNDOSE, EN EL LUGAR QUE CONSIDERA MUY ESPECIAL PARA NOSOSTROS ¡¡PERO DICIDISTE ARRUINÁRMELO!! EL MALDITO BASTARDO DECIDI" ARREBATARME LO QUE MÁS DESEE Y LO QUE MÁS AMO JUSTO ESE DÍA.**_

****

_Me pregunto ¿te veías con él a menudo? ¿Te veías con él desde hace tiempo? ¿Por eso decidiste que ese día debía yo saberlo? Pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo... ¿Era plan de los dos, fastidiarme? Claro, él me consideraba de la pero calaña pero yo, yo te amaba. Amo tus dulces ojos, esa sonrisa tierna, aquella risa que aún llega a mis oídos. Una risa que jamás pude escuchar provocada por mí y eso, me entristece aún más._

_¡Qué irónica es la vida!_

_Al poco tiempo me descubrió, no sé si fuiste tú o fue otro el motivo, me descubrió... Y decidió que mi tortura se diese aquí, en tu antigua habitación, una que esta junto tu actual, la que compartes con él. La habitación, aun lleva impregnado tu aroma, aún lo lleva y no se desvanece, mezclado con el amargo olor de la sangre seca, tu sangre. La sangre que yo deje derramar, pero me arrebataron eso y fue algo que no pude dejar pasar y todo, también, con su asqueroso olor. El piso no ha dejado borrar esas manchas blanquecinas, seña de que allí, me robó toda esperanza. El hecho de saber que estas a mi lado y no poder mirarte, tocarte porque sería una falta de respeto, me amarga mi existencia._

_Si, fue la peor tortura que viví, pero ya no más. No es necesario que siga la tortura de mis recuerdos, en la tortura de tu aroma y tus risas tan cercanas, tus susurros de placer, aquellos que quise ser yo quien te los arrebatara; que fuese tu boca quien pronunciara mi nombre, pero me fue negado y me confinaron a vivir este sufrimiento de saberte cerca, pero no poder tocarte, ni siquiera pelear, como antes..._

_Aún me pregunto ¿qué hubiese pasado si él jamás te hubiera dicho "te amo"? ¿Lo amarías como dices haberlo amado en secreto? ¿o hubiese sido yo tu dueño como cada noche lo desee, como cada lágrima mía te pide a gritos? Un deseo que noche tras noche aqueja mi mente y que no deseo apartarlo porque es de lo que vivo. De que algún día vuelvas con esa sonrisa inocente que no este plagada de ese oscuro placer de torturar, de matar, que seas tú. Que un día comprendas que mis brazos estaban dispuestos a abrazarte, dispuestos a recibirte, que sepas que siempre te amaré, mi ángel..._

_Llévame en tu recuerdo, en tu mente y cerca de tu corazón, porque sé que no estoy ahí. Sé que necesitare tu apoyo para cruzar esta línea tan delgada y que me aterra. Llévame en cada pensamiento, en cada palabra que salga de tus labios, en cada risa, en cada paso, en todo lo que tu hagas, llévame siempre con tigo... No me olvides nunca, necesito vivir en alguien, al menos ódiame, pero no me dejes partir, no me dejes ir. Tengo miedo de estar solo, de ya no poder oírte.. Y si he de partir ya, quiero hacerlo en tus brazos, despedirme de ti, alejarme sabiendo que te vi por última vez, que estuviste junto a mí... Seré ciego, sordo, un insensible, porque te espero, solo a ti... Déjame saber, por último deseo, que pensaste en mí. Siempre estarás en mí, a donde quiera que yo vaya, cada pensamiento será tuyo, porque fuiste la luz de mi vida... mi esperanza._

_Dulce ángel mío..._

_Llévame en tu recuerdo..._

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ok. lloré con el final, creo que si estaba muy deprimida.... snif... Bueno, espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer!!!


	2. Te digo Adiós de la única manera que me ...

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece... Y escribo sin ánimo de lucro, solo para desahogarme...

**N/A: **Así que decidieron leer el segundo capi... Gracias por leer, les agradecería que dejaran un Reviews después de leerlo dando su opinión... Y bien, **Advertencia: **Esta historia se vuelve Slash a partir de aquí. Slash es una relación chico chico, si no te gusta por favor, retírate, no me gustarían mensajes ofensivos respecto a esto... Te he advertido... Y así, tiene algo de drama ¿Algo? Yo diría bastante, pero cada quien. Bueno... a leer se ha dicho. Gracias por su preferencia!!!!

Lo que esta entre paréntesis ( ) en los Flash Back, es todo lo que nuestro personaje se perdió o no sé dio cuenta y lo que esta entre comillas "." Es lo que piensan y lo que esta con **negritas **es un Flash Back a menos, claro, que lo especifique.

**DULCE ANGEL MIO**

_...Déjame saber, por último deseo, que pensaste en mí. Siempre estarás en mí, a donde quiera que yo vaya, cada pensamiento será tuyo, porque fuiste la luz de mi vida... mi esperanza._

_Dulce ángel mío..._

_Llévame en tu recuerdo..._

**Capitulo segundo**

**_Te digo Adiós de la única manera que me dejaste para hacerlo..._**

Delicadas gotas de agua cayeron sobre la hoja escrita con tinta negra.

-El... él...- un hombre de cabellos oscuros intentaba abrirse una brecha de comprensión a través del torbellino de sensaciones que le embargaba en ese momento- él... él... me... ama...- Sentenció dejando escapar de sus ojos finas gotas cristalinas- ¿por qué?- Dijo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, y redoblaba el llanto. Un llanto que había evitado por mucho tiempo: un llanto que se negó a dejar escapar, porque sabía que no tendría caso. No quería levantar los ojos, no podía. El suelo, en sus rodillas, comenzaba a calarle pero no le importaba- ¿Por qué?- Se repetía turbado.

Su cabeza era un caos total, las imágenes pasaban por su mente a gran velocidad... Le amaba, y no se dio cuenta de ello... Le amaba y ahora...

**_Flash Back_**

Esa noche era perfecta, en el cielo se dibujaba la hermosa pintura que formaba el Universo, sentía que estaba formado solo para él. Su amor, le había citado, no sabía para que, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera lo que había esperado por tanto, guardaba fielmente esa idea.

Observaba a través de la ventana de la torre Este en el tercer piso, como la Luna brillaba incansable, alumbrando cada parte de los terrenos del castillo, adoraba tanta belleza. Por lo que decidió complementarlo con lo único que haría perfecto ese momento: su rostro... Sin prisas bajo escalón por escalón hasta llegar a las mazmorras, pero algo en su instinto le dijo que debería andar con cuidado... Y no había fallado. Al acercarse al despacho de su amor platónico logro escuchar voces... Era su voz y la de una mujer.

-Pero Sevie, tu sabes que...- Decía la mujer

-Calla, te pueden escuchar-

-"Sevie?? Qué significaba ese diminutivo? ¿Qué se suponía, era esa mujer de su amado?"- Se preguntaba el joven Potter, en una batalla con su mente de hacer a un lado las imágenes que le proyectaba su mente en conjunto con su instinto.-"Pero, el no es mío"-

-Darla, vayamos a mis habitaciones, estaremos más cómodos...- Hizo una pausa y dijo en un tono más meloso- y podremos hablar sin prisas- Termino dejando a una mujer muy complacida y a un joven de 17 años confundido.

-Ah! Sev, no te andas con rodeos, eh?- Pregunto pícaramente Darla.

-Es solo que no me gusta echar leña verde al fuego- Dijo con una fugaz sonrisa.

-Ah! ¿es eso?- Dijo levantando una ceja, tratando de sonar lo más seductoramente posible... En esos instantes tenía que hacer creer a Severus que tenía otras intenciones, tenía que cumplir órdenes- Mmm... Quizás no solo hablemos... Quizás- Se acerco muy provocativa al profesor y rozó con uno de sus dedos los delicados labios de su acompañante- tengamos algo más y tu sabes como me gusta- dijo comenzando a caminar hacía la puerta con andares felinos.

Harry se quedó sin habla, no podía creerlo. Le cito esa misma noche y antes de verle se iba a revolcar con otra... Quizás se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones pensando que le quería a él, lo más probable sería que lo hubiera citado para dejarle claro que él no pisaba ese terreno.

-Homofóbico- Susurro mientras se alejaba de ahí prácticamente corriendo, pero cuidando de no ser escuchado. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, amargas como el sentimiento que en ese momento le embargaba, el desamor, el saberse traicionado, en cierto modo, por él mismo; la rabia, de pensar que fue un tonto al creer en eso; el coraje, de querer matarse ahí mismo, saltar por la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo y no saber más de él ni de si mismo, dejarse llevar por él viento y su alma, fuese arrastrada hasta lo más profundo del cielo o del infierno... (no escucho el bufido por parte del profesor al escuchar las palabras de Darla)

(Por otro lado, Darla sabía que su misión había sido completada al escuchar como pasos presurosos se alejaban de ahí, supuso que era Potter –"Bien, se lo creyó todo, ahora, tengo que alejarme de este"- Pensó para sus adentros mientras había la puerta y se dirigía a los aposentos del profesor, mientras éste le seguía hecho un huracán de furia... y... de colores.)

Harry, guiado por sus emociones fue directo a la torre de astronomía, se acerco a uno de los ventanales y se sujeto con fuerza al marco mientras sus pies subían al mismo, para después sentarse con sus pies mirando al vació, un vació que le pareció su salvación, abnegarse de todo y de todos, para siempre, volar y jamás ser detenido. Pero una lechuza negra lo sacó de sus pensamientos, traía una carta, para él. Con temor la tomo y la abrió con manos temblorosas por el pánico y la rabia que aún le embargaban. Leyó:

_Querido Harry_

_Sé que no te esperabas esta misiva, pero créeme, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y necesito decírtelo ahora, no soportaré más este suplicio que me embarga cada vez que me encuentro con mi realidad de no tenerte cerca._

_A las 8 en los límites del bosque, en la parte menos frecuentada del lago... Sabes donde Harry._

_TMR_

Harry no comprendió y miro su reloj, las 7:30, llegaría a tiempo al encuentro, pero dudó, no sabía si se encontraría con su amor u otra persona. ¿Y si era una broma? Pero se arriesgaría. Se levanto con sumo cuidado del ventanal y se bajo, caminado el trayecto recorrido hasta ese lugar.

Llego justo a tiempo y vio ahí a una figura cubierta, una hermosa túnica color negro enmarcaba la figura y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco inesperado, quizás era él... si, era él. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Por fin sería amado, por fin...

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y todo dejo de esperanza se ahuyento al escuchar aquella voz siseante que como odiaba.

-Hola Harry. Viniste- Dijo una voz masculina.

-¿qué quieres Voldemort?- Dijo lo más suave que pudo.

-Hablarte pequeño, hablarte de lo que siento por ti... -

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- Dijo indignado y dolido el joven

-Decirte que te amo, que te he amado desde nuestro primer encuentro a tus once años- Continuó sin poner atención al reclamo recibido.

-¿Tú... me amas?- Una luz brillaba en sus ojos verdes, una luz de esperanza y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. Tenía una oportunidad, tendría poder, sería amado y podría vengarse de la bruja que le había quitado el amor de su profesor y también de este. Tenía una buena oportunidad, no dejaría que escapara- Pero... yo...- balbuceo, tratando de parecer inocente.

-Comprendo, me odias, Harry. Pero déjame demostrarte que puedo amar. Déjame amarte como nadie lo ha hecho-

La cara de Harry pasó por una completa gama de colores. Nadie nunca había sido tan sincero con él. Y las palabras que decía el Lord Oscuro le llegaban al corazón. Esta vez, no mentía.

-Tom... yo...-

-oh! Es eso, comprendo. No te gustan los hombres- dejo agachando la cabeza y dispuesto a marcharse.

-No, Tom!!- Soltó de repente Harry y tomando aire como dando a entender que quería tomar valor para eso, dar a entender que era algo que tenía muy escondido. (El Lord sonrió para sus adentros)- Yo, Tom... Yo también te amo- dijo Harry hecho un tomate.

-¿En serio, Harry? ¿Me amas?- Dijo incrédulo

-Si, te amo, te amo desde que te vi en cuarto curso, cuando vi tu hermosa figura, tu sonrisa, esos ojos, esos ojos que me matan de tan solo mirarlos- Harry se sorprendió de lo meloso que podía llegar a ser, mientras así un enorme esfuerzo por llorar de alegría de estar diciendo eso.

Voldemort lo tomo entre sus brazos y se fundió con él en una cálido beso de bienvenida, una bienvenida que a Harry le pareció muy agradable.

-Harry... ¿Te unirías a mi en esta guerra? ¿Te convertirías en un mortífago, por mí?-

-Iría hasta el cielo por ti, Tom- Harry cada vez se sorprendía más de todo lo que decía- Claro que seré un mortífago para estar junto a ti, amor- dijo depositando otro beso en esos labios.

-Bien- Dijo Voldemort mientras se volteaba, y no vio como Harry hacia una cara de incredulidad a sus palabras de amor- tendrás que dejar la escuela ahora-

-No me importa, llevo todo lo necesario, espera- Dijo mientras sacaba su varita- _Accio Saeta de Fuego_- y cuando la escoba estuvo en sus manos- Ahora sí, tengo todo- Dijo dedicándole una de las mejores sonrisas que tenía y a lo que el Lord correspondió con una apasionado beso. (evitando así que Harry pudiese ver como Severus Snape veía derrotado la escena, arrojaba unas flores al lago y se alejaba de allí a paso rápido, con su rostro enmarcado por la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, la rabia, el dolor, el dolor de su corazón hecho pedazos y todo... todo salía de él con dolorosas lágrimas amargas que recorrían su rostro)

(–Este es el adiós, Harry- Dijo por última frase a su amado)

**_Fin Flash Back_**

****

-Todo es tu culpa ¡Es todo, tu maldita culpa!- Dijo, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos –tú me traicionaste, me engañaste- dijo entre su llanto –Tú me obligaste a esto, tú, maldito infeliz, tu me condenaste a esto y yo te condene a esta vida infeliz- Dijo mirando el rostro de Severus Snape- y mírate, hecho un desastre, el insoportable maestro de Pociones no puede con su nueva vida, jaja- Rió sarcásticamente mientras abofeteaba al profesor –Tú, maldito miserable, tú, tú provocaste que se fuera, que se alejará de mi lado- Término redoblando en sollozos

_Yo estaba dispuesto a decirte cuanto te amaba..._

_a decirte todo lo que en esa noche me embargaba_

_­_-¿Solo esa noche?-

_los sentimientos que me afloraban cada vez que te veía_

-¡Mentiroso! ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Qué te revolcaste con esa Darla?- Dijo aún llorando.

_que percibía tu aroma._

-¿Asco? ¿Sería eso lo que sentías? ¡CONTESTA, MALDITA SEA!- Dijo propinando otra bofetada al cuerpo situado enfrente del él.

_Las rosas que llevaba para nuestro encuentro_

_-_¿Eran tuyas aquellas rosas que estaban tiradas en el lago? ¿Para mí? No, no me vengas con tus mentiras. ¡No te creo! Me engañaste, me destrozaste! Y... y... y tú solo... solo querías reírte de mí- Dijo abrazándose a si mismo en señal de consuelo.

_aquellas que cultive yo mismo _

-¿Las cultivaste para mí? ¿En verdad? ¿Lo... lo... hiciste... lo hiciste por mí?- Dijo calmando su llanto y levantando su rostro.

_con la esperanza de que un día las tuvieras en tus manos y yo,_

_te tuviera en mis brazos_

-En verdad ¿me amabas? ¿Me amabas cómo yo te amaba? ¡RESPONDEME! ¡POR FAVOR! Habla. Di algo, por favor. Dime que sigues aquí, que no te has ido... por favor... ¡RESPONDE!- Gritos y suplicas daba, pero solo el silencio ahora le acompañaba...

**_Flash Back_**

Caminaba hacía el comedor de la mansión. Tenía hambre. Su estómago solo pedía a gritos ¡alimento! Aparte, se acercaba la hora de la cena, no sé notaría después del todo... Pero sus pies lo dirigieron hacia otro lado: La habitación contigua la suya, el cuarto donde moraba el traidor.

Al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero no sabía el que. Pudo notar el leve olor a sangre, no le tomo importancia, siempre olía así. Levanto una mano para tocar a la puerta, pero recapacito, él no necesitaba permiso para hacerle una linda visita al inquilino de la habitación. Abrió de una golpe la puerta, solía hacerlo para intimidar, que supiera quien mandaba ahí.

-Sucia sabandija traidora- Comenzó a lanzar insultos, escogiendo aquellos que sabía le dolerían más -¡Mírate! Saco de harapos mugrientos. No tienes nada- Continuo adentrándose en la habitación –Eres un bastardo, una rata inmunda, te desprecio- Dijo acostumbrándose a la penumbra del cubículo. Él mismo, se había encargado de despojarlo de su varita, así que, vivía a la manera muggle.

Lo primero que vio fue el destartalado escritorio, se acerco para ver más de cerca... Estaba ordenado. "Desquiciado" pensó. La vela estaba por consumarse, al lado estaba el plato de la comida... intacto.

-¿Quieres morir de hambre, eh?- Pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarlo –Pues, ¿sabes? No lo permitiré. Vas a sufrir mucho, aún te falta, y no voy a permitir que te mueras- Una sonrisa maliciosa siguió al comentario. Siguió su recorrido del escritorio y vio una carta, Una carta dirigida a él y se giro -¿Qué es lo que tra- Calló.

Un trueno resonó cerca. El rayo, ilumino momentáneamente la habitación, con una luz azulada.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, reparando en las paredes. Lo que vio no le agrado mucho, lo asustó. Ahí, escrito con tinta roja, quizás, pintura roja, se hallaba el escenario más espantoso que hubiera visto. Su corazón latía muy rápido, no podía creerlo, no podía: a cada parte que miraba, ahí estaba 'TE AMO'. Algo Tan bello, escrito tan terroríficamente. Se acerco a una pared pensando que ese tipo se había vuelto loco.. Tocó una de las sencillas frases: La pintura estaba fresca. La olió, no era pintura, no lo era... Era sangre ¡¡ESTABA ESCRITO CON SANGRE!! Miro al piso, un rastro del mismo fluido seguía ahí, y estaba fresco. Sus pisadas habían desfigurado las gotas derramadas en la desesperación.

Se dirigió con paso lento a la cama (un colchón destartalado y varias mantas remendadas le hacían de cama) y vio ahí recostado al destinatario de los insultos dichos. Y estaba punto de lanzar otro, cuando noto que estaba dormido. El terror y el espanto fueron reemplazados por la furia y el coraje que le invadían ¿Cómo-se-atrevía-a-dormir-estando-él-ahí? Y con paso veloz redujo la brecha que le separaba de la 'cama', se agachó, lo sujeto por la túnica oscura raída que llevaba puesta (desde que llego ahí, hace como ¿tres años?) y lo levanto. Se asusto al notar una inusual palidez, bueno más pálido de lo que su piel era ya... Lo soltó, un sonido sordo lleno la habitación, tocó el rostro, estaba helado, muy helado.

El miedo le invadió el rostro y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, arrojo las mantas que todavía cubrían el cuerpo y las aventó hacia una esquina y miro el colchón... ... ... ... ... ... manchado de sangre, sangre fresca. La misma de las paredes. Utilizo su sangre para escribir, su propia sangre.

-Pero ¿qué rayos? ¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó, esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo, el cuerpo aún yacía inerte en el suelo, como había caído, ninguna reacción, nada...

Ahora sí, estaba aterrado. Se acercó y sujeto una de las manos del individuo para tomar el pulso y se horrorizo al sentir una separación en la piel, una delgada línea, en la muñeca... Rápidamente la volteo, una herida, profunda, larga, amenazante, trapazando toda la muñeca en diagonal, deshaciendo todas las venas que por ahí tenían la suerte de cruzar... desechas... Agarro la otra mano, al igual que la primera, estaba trazada por la misma mortal herida... aunque quisiese, nada podría hacer, nada. La tela de las mangas estaba húmeda, húmeda de toda la sangre absorbida, mojada y pesada... Sentenciando así, la pérdida inevitable de sangre de la que fue víctima el cuerpo que se postraba a sus pies.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas; al encontrarse con el rostro del hombre y notar, como en este, había delgados caminos trazados por demasiadas lágrimas que cruzaron por ahí en algún momento anterior, marcando así, un intrincado laberinto de tristeza, una laberinto derramado con rabia, dolor, desesperación. Cada lágrima vertida por ese rostro estaba preñada de cada sentimiento que sentía, cada pensamiento suyo. La tristeza le embargo, la impotencia de verlo así...

-El no puede... no puede... es imposible- Se dijo a si mismo tratando de ocultar lo evidente -... él no... él no puede estar muerto- Y como impulsado por una resorte abrió la carta dirigida a él. La caligrafía era hermosa, a pesar de estar escrita con dolor y pena, era maravillosa, la misma que tenía escrita cuando lo cito aquella vez.

_...Llévame en tu recuerdo_

Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho **(n/a es aquí donde empieza el capitulo, para que se entienda)**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-No, no puedes estar muerto, no puedes. Severus, DESPIERTA, ¡es una orden! Despierta, por favor, despierta. Di que solo bromeabas, Severus respóndeme- Se negaba, simplemente se negaba a creer que estuviera muerto. Guardaba la esperanza de que abriera los ojos de una momento a otro y se riera secamente de él, pero nada ocurría, nada.

Tenía miedo, miedo de perderle otra vez. Un miedo que lo mantuvo atento y le hizo casi suicidarse; un miedo que lo invadió cuando 'su' Tom lo torturo estando presente; el miedo de verle morir ahí mismo, de saber que perdía a la persona que más amaba y saberse inútil; un miedo que se mantenía latente cada día de despertar y que ya no le amara, de despertar y saber que ya no le necesita; miedo a que ocurriera lo que pasaba en esos instantes... miedo... a perderlo para siempre... Y él, lo había provocado, él, como siempre, era el culpable de perder a sus seres más queridos.

**-Tom, cariño, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo serio el joven de ojos verdes.**

**-Tu dirás, James- Le respondió el Lord**

**-Verás- Oh!! Como adoraba que le llamará James- Ay un traidor entre tus filas...**

**-No me vayas a salir con que eres tu, mi niño- Dijo entres asustado y escandalizado.**

**-No, claro que no soy yo- Y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro- Verás, yo... lo descubrí... mucho antes de verte por primera vez en persona- Bien, todo salía según lo planeado, se vengaría de ese maldito, y podría tenerlo junto a él, por fin-**

**-Habla amor, no te quedes callado- Dijo avanzando y tomándolo entre sus brazos. Harry ante ese gesto recargo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.**

**-Es...- Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacer –Severus Snape... Él ha estado pasando información al viejo desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, diría yo.**

**Voldemort pudo notar en aquellos ojos un destello de preocupación –No te preocupes, el traidor pagará, James... Gracias por decírmelo- Y le dio un tierno beso, aquellos que a Harry tanto le encantaban, ser amado, eso es lo que necesitaba.**

-Después, tu muerte se extendió por todo Londres, te creyeron muerto. Y ahora, tres años después lo estas. Por favor. Severus, despierta... No soporto tu silencio. Lo odio- Y más silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

**Cuatro meses después de haberlo dicho, una semana después de la tortura inicial recibida, Severus Snape se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, con apenas unas ligeras ropas encima de su cuerpo, las heridas no sanaban aún, pero tenía fuerzas para levantarse.**

**-Te quedarás aquí- Había dicho Lord Oscuro –Sé muy bien que sufrirás, traidor-**

**Y su penitencia se cumplía ahí, en la habitación contigua a la de ellos. Una noche...**

**-¡Harry! ¿Por qué? ¡Harry! ¿Por qué?- Aterradores gritos llenaban la mansión esa noche -¿por qué nos traicionaste? Harry, entiende ¡TE AMO! ¡Te amo más que a nada en este mundo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Daría mi vida por ti, te daría todo, hasta mi propia alma se la vendería al diablo si fuese necesario, porque estuvieses con migo y nada te pasara ¡Harry! ¿Por qué me dejaste?- Severus no cabía en su propio dolor, sus manos adoloridas golpeaban sin cesar las paredes de la pequeña habitación –¡Te necesito! – Y la voz se corto siendo reemplazada por el llanto lastimero de su corazón roto.**

-Te fuiste ahora... ¿Por qué no escuche en ese momento? ¿Por qué?- Y redoblo su llanto: los ojos le ardían, pero no podía parar de llorar. Haber perdido a su primer amor, era un dolor insoportable para él. Le amaba a pesar de los años, le amaba por que fue su primera ilusión, su amor verdadero y ahora ya no lo tenía.

Sujeto el cuerpo de su antiguo profesor entre sus manos, posando la inerte cabeza en su pecho, acogiéndolo, protegiéndolo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros y tocando sus ojos, aquellos ojos que jamás volvería a ver, aquellos ojos negros que lo miraban con ternura, pasión, comprensión, ya no los volvería a ver. Ya no se abrirían jamás, ya no. Lo había perdido, lo perdió para siempre. Lo dejo partir. ¿Hace cuanto habrá dado su último exhalo de aire? ¿Lo hubiera escuchado decir 'Adiós' si hubiera llegado antes? ¿Estaría con él aún?

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué elegiste este camino?-

_...y ahora, me arrepiento de la única manera que puedo escapar de ella, pero que tanto necesito..._

-Cierto. No podías escapar... - Sonrió –No tenías varita... La mansión tiene protección para que nadie que tenga permiso de Tom entre o salga... Hubieras muerte aunque lo intentaras. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Destruí tu vida, te destruí... Te deje partir... y ya jamás te volveré a ver. Severus ¿Por qué?- Lo aferró fuertemente contra su cuerpo, pidiendo despertarse ya de tan terrible sueño, pero todo era más real que cualquier otra cosa.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, irritados de tanto llorar... Se sorprendió al ver, debajo de los trapos que le hacían de almohada, un pedazo de pergamino. Aún sujetando al cuerpo en sus brazos la recogió y leyó:

_Harry ¿dónde estas? ¿Dónde? Puedo sentir como mi vida se va, se va y no te puedo ver. Te pierdo y yo me voy... Me voy. Temo no poder volverte a ver... No escucharte reír... Harry, te amo tanto. Quiero verte, necesito verte, necesito partir sabiendo que fuiste lo último que vi en el mundo mortal... Harry, no me dejes partir, no me dejes marchar solo. Recuérdame, por favor, recuérdame..._

_Mi vida se va, la siento partir. Por favor ángel, déjame quedarme para verlo, no me lleves aún... Déjame verlo por última vez... Harry, Ahora sé que nunca me amaste, lo entiendo, pero no me olvides, por favor... Llévame en tu recuerdo... No me dejes partir como el viento. Ven, te lo suplico ven, déjame admirarte por última vez, besar tus finos labios... Déjame decirte adiós, el último Adiós... Mi última suplica, es por ti Harry... Quédate a mi lado... Déjame en tu recuerdo... Llévame contigo..._

_Te amo, Harry... Nunca lo olvides, nunca... Tengo que irme... Mi vida se acabo, Harry, no llegaste pero te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Tengo que partir... Adiós..._

-Severus- Dijo besando los labios del cuerpo. Le dolió no ser correspondido- Te digo adiós de la única manera que me dejaste para hacerlo...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué? Esperaban algo lindo y hermoso? En serio. Traigo los ánimos por los suelos, terriblemente por los suelos. Así que no podía poner algo feliz donde Harry vertiera lágrimas sobre su rostro y este despertara de un largo sueño, se sonrieran, se besaran y vivieran felices para siempre... °°! Mejor sigan leyendo xx

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Acarició su rostro, sus finos labios y lo volvió a besar. Cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras sentía como su alma se quebraba, como su corazón se desangraba... Como cada poro de su piel le pedía a gritos al destino que se lo regresara, que le permitiera seguir con él, lejos, no importaba donde, pero que viviera. Saber que aunque fuera por azares del destino, podría encontrarse algún día con él, pero que se lo regresaran... Pero se había ido, se había alejado para siempre de él, ya no volvería... ya nunca más...

-Sé que le amabas, Harry- dijo una voz tranquila atrás de él.

-Tom, yo...-

-No digas más, Harry. No digas más... Él te amaba y te amó hasta el último momento en que se permitió vivir. La verdad, yo no sabía cuanto más soportaría-

-¿Por eso decidiste que se quedará aquí?-

-Sí. Es el castigo más difícil de soportar, es tener al ser amado cerca y no poder tenerlo... ¿Lo conoces, Harry?-

-Sí-

-Lo creí... Bien, mi pequeño... esta es la dirección de la mansión Snape, en Escocia. Era donde solía vivir ese traidor-

-Te suplicaría que no llamaras así- Dijo sombriamente- En su recuerdo, por favor-

-Bien, pues... Puedes llevarlo a enterrar a su tierra... Tienes el permiso, James-

-Gracias, Tom, gracias- Dijo dándole un beso a lo que este correspondió como siempre solía hacerlo.

-No tardes... Y cuídate, mi amor-

Harry levanto con suavidad el cuerpo muerto y lo cargo, lo llevaría a su tierra, lo sepultaría... Sería la última vez que le vería en su vida... Sería el Adiós definitivo.

No batalló en dar con la Mansión... Busco el cementerio, en el jardín trasero, lúgubre, descuidado... Un árbol, un frondoso árbol, en contraste con todo lo demás, era bello, muy hermoso y ahí, debajo de la sombra que brindaba la copa del majestuoso, cabo una fosa profunda, donde deposito el cuerpo con la mayor delicadeza que le fuera posible. Tierra húmeda comenzó a cubrir aquel rostro que tanto amo en su juventud y que tanto amaba ahora. Dejo entre las manos entrelazadas de su ex profesor, un pequeño pergamino, que poco a poco... También fue cubierta por la tierra... Pronto la fosa donde se encontraba su difunto amor se lleno de tierra... Conjuro una lápida, una cruz y un hermoso ángel de bellas alas extendidas, sus manos unidas en su pecho, rezando, todo, en mármol. Y con la varita gravo en la lápida con hilos dorados y plateados:

'EN HONOR A SEVERUS SNAPE.

UN EXCELENTE AMIGO, COMPAÑERO, CONSEJERO

Y EL MEJOR PROFESOR DE POCIONES EN LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS.

RECORDÁNDOLO CON AMOR Y POR SER UN EXCELENTE MORTÍFAGO

HARRY J. POTTER - TOM M. RIDDLE

1962 – 2004'

A lo lejos un alma observaba la escena mientras en sus manos acariciaba un trozo de papel con mucho amor... Y se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas... Una alegría que le permitiría partir en paz hacia un nuevo mundo "Es la primera vez que visto de blanco" Pensó, antes de desaparecer en la luz que le esperaba... Se fundió con ella, feliz...

-Te recordaré siempre, Severus. Siempre- Dijo, y se alejó de allí, para volver a su hogar abrazando una fotografía de él sonriente en su infancia, otra en su adolescencia, y otra, recargado en un árbol, leyendo, ya adulto- Te recordaré y nunca te olvidaré. Tenlo por seguro- Sonrió mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, una fina lágrima... una promesa...

_Severus, aún no entiendo porque decidiste partir, no lo entiendo... _

_Pero ¿sabes? No te dejaré partir solo. _

_Te llevo en mi corazón, en mi pensamiento, en cada palabra,_

_En todo estas tú._

_Porque fuiste un excelente guía en mi juventud._

_Entiendo que no me traicionaste, me amabas pero,_

_Malinterprete todo, te creí un farsante... Me arrepiento_

_Mi corazón... Mi amor, ahora pertenecen a otro..._

_Y no lo niego, le amo..._

_Pero siempre fueron tuyos._

_No te los di por temor al rechazo,_

_Te los negué por temor al dolor._

_Te digo Adiós de la única manera que me dejaste para hacerlo..._

_... TE AMO..._

_A donde vayas, no me olvides._

_Harry J. Potter_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y se acabo.. No fue un cuento de hadas pero trate de darle un final feliz, aunque no creo que fuera así... ¿Me escondo abajo del escritorio o detrás del armario? Dejen Reviews, por fis... Me encantaría saber que opinan de esto, ejem.. de esta historia. ¿Continuo escribiendo? O ¿mejor ya, dejo por la paz el teclado? Todo se acepta

**Anna-k **Gracias por tu review, me subió un poco los ánimos... La verdad, nunca imagine que alguien se sintiese identificada con el Fict en esos momentos, y que además le gustará. Gracias, y pues, subí un segundo capi... Espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leerme.

Devil Lady Hitokiri **_(agosto/06/2004)_**

**Miem...bro de... ay!! de la-la...no me maten... Or-orden...ay ay!... Sev-severusiana?**

(Devil sale corriendo de su estudio suplicando a Maryam y Aura que no la boten de la Orden y pidiendo misericordia a sus perseguidoras)


End file.
